We are using the tRNA genes of the silkworm, Bombyx mori, as a model to study transcriptional regulation of eukaryotic genes. We are analyzing the transcriptional properties of cloned genes in Xenopus germinal vesicle lysates to investigate the factors required for correct transcription of these genes.